Under the Rain
by CrimsonSaku
Summary: [COMPLETE] She quickly nodded. She tried to swallow her nervousness. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Her lips formed those three little words, but still they could not be heard.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**_Under the Rain _by _CrismonSaku_**

A girl paced around nervously in the park. Her glistening brown hair clung to her face due to the beads of sweat. She wore a top and skirt that complimented her slim and slender figure. Her usual porcelain skin was now flushed with worry. Her brown eyes revealed she was obviously concerned with something. Her name is May.

"May? What was it you wanted to discuss?" asked Ash Ketchum. She immediately stopped pacing and turned to face him.

Ash Ketchum. In May's eyes, he was perfect. His black hair was a perfect mess. His body was absolutely indescribable. Even though he was attractive, she loved his personality best. His determination for his goals and dreams impressed her. She loved everything about him, so much she fell in love with him.

"H-H-Hi, Ash. I.. I want to tell you..." Her stomach felt like knots. She tightened her hands together. Her hands were uncontrollably clammy. Her throat suddenly became dry. She could feel her cheeks redden. She lowered her head, she couldn't meet his gaze.

"May? Are you okay?" His expression showed his concern.

She quickly nodded. She tried to swallow her nervousness. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Her lips formed those three little words, but still they could not be heard.

He walked closer to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders showing his concern.

"What is it?" he asked.

Again she tried, but it came out as a whisper. She still wanted to confess her feelings she has kept for him for the longest time. So even if it was heard as a whisper, it was still a confession.

"Ash Ketchum... I-I-I..." She couldn't control the stammer. The words just poured out of her lips.

"Yes?" questioned Ash.

"I... want to... I wish... To be by your side forever! Ash... A-Ash... I.."

He looked confused.

"May, of course you'll be by my side forever." Shocked, May looked up into his gaze. "May, you're my best friend. Why wouldn't be by my side?"

Those words echoed in her ears.

"... I'm your best friend.. is that all I am to you?"

"Yeah, friends forever." He smiled, unaware what May's confession meant. She felt the depression weigh down on her.

"I made an important promise.. So I need to leave, is that okay? Also, May, it's about to rain. So you should probably return home." He had said those words oblivious to the fact she had turned away from him to hide tears ready to be spilt.

She nodded and her hands gestured to him to leave. She heard his receding footsteps.

Drops of rain began to fall. Tears slid down her cheeks.

Slowly walking home, she dragged her feet.

The rain steadily poured. Under the rain, no one could see her tears.

The sadness crushed her. Her love for him... unrequited.

The pain felt unbearable. Her heart ached.

Occupied with the pain, she didn't look where she was walking. She had bumped into Drew. Without a glance at him, she apologized and continued walking.She didn't want to see his smirk, or see him run his hands through his green hair cockily.

"May?" She finally stopped and looked at him. She was going to see his smirk anyways, but to her surprise it wasn't there. Instead replaced a look of concern.

She managed a few words, "What is it?".

He lowered himself slightly to reach down to her level. He moved the umbrella over them, he could clearly see she was crying.

"You don't look well. Is something the matter?" She was shocked, this was the first time seeing this side of him.

She shook her head quickly. Even if he was worried, she didn't want tell Drew her problems. He would probably tease her later with the information.

"I'm really concerned, are you sure you're fine?" Drew asked again.

She heard the sincerity in his voice. She reconsidered the choice of telling him, but in reality she wanted to cry her heart out. She didn't feel the urge to tell Drew her problems.

She began to nod her head, but a sudden strong breeze passed. It caused the umbrella to fly out of Drew's grasp.

She couldn't handle it any longer. She let out every ounce of sadness through her tears. She didn't care anymore if Drew saw her like this. Her body shook as she cried. Now he was really worried.

So worried, he pulled her into an embrace. She cried into him, not caring what would happen later.

Under the rain, she was in his arms. She never noticed before how strong his arms were.

She felt safe in his arms. She didn't know why, but it just felt right to her. She cried harder from the confusion she was feeling.

"May..." She felt his warm breath on her ear.

He rubbed her back to comfort her.

"May..." he said again into her ear. "May... I love you."

The shock stopped her tears. Her eyes grew large. Not a single sound came from her. She didn't make a single move.

He lowered himself again. His gaze met hers. Slowly and steadily, his head came closer to her. So close she felt his warm breathing on her. She knew what would happen next, but she couldn't or wouldn't stop it.

He kissed her.

Suddenly it felt as if the world stood still.

She made no move if she wanted it to stop or continue.

She didn't know what was certain. What was she feeling? What would happen next? Why did Drew love her, but not Ash? Most of all, does this mean she should love Drew? Uncertainty consumed her.

But what was certain... Drew had kissed her under the rain.

* * *

Please review. I would like to know what parts you liked or what you hated. Reviews are needed for me to become a better writer. So all I ask of you is to take a few minutes to submit a review of my fanfiction.

Sorry if there are mistakes, I looked at the dictionary several times because it's 3:29AM at this exact moment... So I don't really feel like myself right now. (I even had to look up the word: certain.) Also I don't know if I have my punctuation right. And I've re-read it several times already, so I do not wish to wait until I wake up to check it over again (I might forget since my memory is terrible.). Besides no one is perfect.

-CrimsonSaku


End file.
